Lips of an Angel
by LovelyxLittlexLauren
Summary: Sequel to my story 'Let There be Blood'. Each member of the team has their own way of coping with the losses they endured. For some it's easier than it is for others to carry on. Rated T...for now.


Lips of an Angel

Chapter 1

You make me wanna…

_The cottage was in flames by the time the trio of agents parachuted down from the cargo vessel. When Samantha landed on the solid ground below she held her breath at the sight of the lifeless form nearby. Relief washed over her upon finding out that it was not Tony but one of Jeanne's two brothers instead. There was no sign of a pulse and when she stood from checking Jethro landed not far from where she was. Jenny had yet to join them but they didn't have time to waste waiting for her. _

_ As a pair Samantha and Jethro entered the rear of the cottage. It was unwise considering the approaching sirens but they were willing to take the risk. Upon finding Tony on the kitchen floor screams were heard from above. Gibbs abandoned Samantha leaving her to drag Tony and Jeanne outside on her own. From there she performed the proper procedures to save Tony's life. It was too late for Jeanne not that it would have mattered otherwise. Samantha felt nothing but pure hatred for the doctor now. _

_ Suddenly Gibbs burst from the house with Brooke who collapsed onto the ground coughing heavily once they were at a safe distance. Samantha continued her efforts to keep Tony alive and while doing so she demanded to know where Jenny and Shannon were. The Director should have had her feet on the ground by now and it was surprising that Shannon was not in sight._

_ In response Gibbs shook his head with a defeated expression. Samantha leapt to her feet but she was grabbed before she could take a single step forward. At the top of her voice she screamed for Jenny while covered in the blood of another victim of someone else's vendetta. _

_ In the meantime Brooke cradled Tony's head in her lap watching in horror as blood escaped his lips. As she sobbed she begged for him not to leave her and Gibbs could do nothing. Nothing but watch his family crumble as he restrained Samantha and listened to her hysterical screams until her voice withered and the emergency response teams arrived._

_ 7 months later_

Samantha was returned to the present when the door to her bar swung open and Kate walked in off the street followed by Abby. The space had been vacant for quite some time and Samantha had finally made an offer on it several months ago. It was the perfect location for a bar and especially convenient for her since she now lived upstairs. The renovations were finally complete as of a week ago and just in time for the opening which the team had offered to help out with.

"This place looks amazing Sam, I think you're going to have a successful night." Abby stated as she and Kate placed boxes on the bar and took a seat on the stools.

"Thanks Abs, I hope you're right. What do you have there?" Samantha indicated to the cardboard boxes as she continued taking care of the glassware.

Abby's dark lips curved upward into a smile. "Glad you asked." As she opened the boxes Kate explained the contents.

"I thought since you decided to call the place '_Fallen Angels' _we could make wings with corsets part of the dress code. When I told Abby about it she immediately called up a friend of hers who designs them for the Victoria's Secret fashion shows." Kate said.

Samantha bit her lip loving the concept but hesitant about the hazard wearing wings might cause in their environment. The shirts that she had made for her staff had bedazzled angel wings on the back. Kate's suggestion was much more fun though and would likely draw more attention to the place.

"Well, let's have a look." Samantha decided.

Abby grinned from ear to ear and removed a pair of wings with a matching corset which were beautifully made by hand and took Samantha's breath away. The wings were a decent size but not unreasonable for a bartender or waitress to wear. There was only one concern.

"Wow…they're genius…will they be comfortable enough though, especially for long shifts?" Samantha wondered.

"Try them on and see for yourself." Abby advised.

Samantha took the pair of wings from Abby and slipped her arms through the bands that turned out to be adjustable and padded but not in an obvious way. They were actually more comfortable than the straps of her bra.

As a test Samantha practiced the duties that she would have to perform as a bartender to make sure the wings would be safe. After artistically juggling bottles in the air among other tricks and pretending to serve tables with a tray she decided that they would be perfect and smiled at the two across from her.

"Yes, I approve." Samantha announced happily.

Brooke stood in front of the floor length mirror assessing the outfit she was expected to wear for the opening of _'Fallen Angels'. _When Kate and Abby delivered the corset and angel wings earlier she was surprised to learn that Samantha had agreed to the wardrobe but the more she thought about it the less outrageous it seemed. Samantha did have an edgy personality and Brooke used to take after her but that was before.

Abandoning her reflection Brooke walked over to the bed where she had the wings laid out. Taking a seat she reached out to touch them triggering a memory.

_Brooke, now known as 'Chelsea', watched her four year old angel walk up to the door of their neighbor's house to ask for candy. It was her first Halloween Trick or Treating and the moment was bittersweet because Tony wasn't there to see it and Shannon had chosen to be an angel with him in mind._

_ Over breakfast the month before Brooke had asked if Shannon knew what she wanted to be. The answer was simple; "I want to be an angel 'cause that's what Daddy calls me."_

Brooke took a deep breath and released it slowly blinking away the tears that had formed in her eyes. Then she sensed a pair of eyes on her and when she looked up she found Tony admiring her while using the doorjamb as a leaning post.

A weak smile appeared on her lips and he knew without having to ask what she had been thinking about…more appropriately who. Gently she tilted her head signaling for him to join her. The loss of their child had placed such a strain on their relationship that they had separated themselves from almost all intimate physical contact for months. Now she was beginning to miss that element in their marriage.

Tony did not hesitate but he did not seem especially eager either as he moved away from the doorway. They hadn't even slept in the same room let alone kiss in what might feel like an eternity to any other married man. Tentatively he sat on the opposite side of the bed and as a result the angel wings ended up between them. Tony stared at them and only looked away when Brooke engaged in conversation.

"How long were you standing there?" Brooke whispered.

Tony shrugged and took a moment to enjoy his view. Aware of his eyes on her Brooke blushed and felt her breath catch. When his gaze returned to her eyes she reminded herself to breathe.

"I was there long enough to know that I would hate it if you didn't wear your wedding ring tonight. It's not fair to be jealous I know but…I want every man that looks at you tonight to know you're mine." Tony replied honestly.

Brooke was speechless for a moment as she reached for his hand. Tony allowed her to take it and kiss his knuckles leaving behind a trace of crimson lipstick.

"I will happily do that for you under a couple of conditions Tony. One being that you wear yours too…" Brooke replied as she tapped his bare ring finger.

Tony nodded in agreement while his heart thumped wildly in his chest.

"What's the second?"

Brooke smiled deviously and stood, sauntering over to his side of the bed. Placing her hands on his shoulders she pushed him gently onto his back. There was no hesitation as she straddled his hips. In response Tony's eyes darkened with lust as his wife broke down the barriers between them and he let his hands rest on her waist.

Slowly Brooke brought her lips to his ear and spoke in a seductive whisper. "If you want me to be yours then tonight you better claim me." Taking his earlobe between her teeth she tugged playfully earning herself a gentle caress of the backside.

Then she released his ear and returned to her feet. After retrieving her wedding ring from the jewelry box on her dresser she put it on and left the room with the angel wings and a smug expression.

Samantha positioned herself at the edge of the billiards table appropriately in order to hit the cue ball from behind her back. When she successfully made the shot she was aiming to she grinned wickedly in Gibbs' direction before maneuvering around the table to take another. On her third shot she narrowly missed and her opponent was up next.

Although there was plenty of room to walk around the table without contact Gibbs deliberately brushed up against her from behind effectively causing her to quiver as his breath tickled her neck. Licking her lips she watched him find his place and take aim.

"I'm impressed with how far you've come in the last few months." Gibbs told her as he skillfully made his shot.

"I'm glad you approve." Samantha replied.

When it was her turn again she bent forward awarding him with an exquisite sight. Gibbs' mouth went dry and he cleared his throat.

"It's good to see you happy, Sam."

Samantha looked down and bit her lip as she assessed the possibility of winning the game. "Thank you…I am happy but I'm also scared." She admitted.

"Of what?"

Instead of answering immediately Samantha took aim and sank the eight ball into a corner. Glancing across the table at him she shrugged. "Losing everything I've worked for." She stated simply.

Behind the bar Kate and Abby were practicing their cocktail flair while Gibbs and Samantha indulged themselves in a competition. Curious by nature Kate spoke to Abby reminding herself to tread carefully.

"Abby, do Sam and Gibbs have a history?" Kate asked knowing they were out of earshot of the pair.

"Depends on what you mean by history, there is professional, personal, _sexual_." Abby replied while using additional emphasis on the last word.

Kate almost dropped the bottle she was flipping at the last item on the list. The agent fortunately recovered avoiding any destruction of liquor containers. Meanwhile she blushed slightly.

"All of the above, I am aware that Gibbs' first wife was Samantha's sister and they were partners at NCIS which leaves the last option." Kate replied.

Abby shrugged thoughtfully. "Honestly your guess is as good as mine. I don't think I would be surprised one way or the other. Why do you ask?"

Kate watched the way the pair behaved then answered Abby. "I was just wondering if Samantha had anything to do with rule twelve. Until I met her I always assumed Jenny was behind it." She explained.

An hour later the remainder of the lounge staff arrived including Maddie Tyler and Sarah McGee. Samantha had hired them in addition to Damon Werth who would take the responsibilities at the door. Gibbs and Tony were not especially thrilled considering his history but Samantha made them promise to behave. The Corporal needed a job and an employer who could keep him out of trouble.

Tony and McGee volunteered to be bouncers as well but Samantha assigned them separate tasks to avoid conflict. The senior agent still wasn't over the fact that Tim kissed Brooke. Gibbs planned to observe and ensure the safety of his family was not going to be an issue. Brooke, Abby, and Kate would be behind the bar while Maddie and Sarah waited on tables.

When Samantha was confident that everyone understood their duties and expectations she ended the conference and the festivities began. In no time at all the '_Fallen Angels' _lounge was packed. The concept of angel wings was appreciated and the clientele seemed impressed with the talent of the bartenders and live DJ.

After the first hour of business Samantha joined the ladies behind the bar and relieved them one at a time to take a break. When it was Brooke's turn she weaved her way through the crowd to reach the bathroom.

As she was leaving to return to work she heard her name being called effectively stopping her in her tracks. Nobody had referred to her as '_Chelsea_' in several months.


End file.
